


These Nerds

by Rai_T



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_T/pseuds/Rai_T
Summary: Alex and Kara go through a Harry Potter escape room. Maggie and Lena worry about them after they each receive weird phone calls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are all mine. I own nothing.

Maggie Sawyer was bored out of her mind. She sat in her apartment, alone, and so completely bored she was about to start reading Alex’s medical journals that were left the last time they stayed there. She flipped through the TV channels for the fifth time, once again finding nothing of interest. She picked up her phone opened her messages and clicked on her thread from Alex.

Alex: Hey hanging out with Kara tonight. Not sure how late we’ll be. I’ll call when we finish to see if you’re awake and want me to come over?

Maggie: Ok. Have fun! Please call at least to tell me you’re safe. But remember I gave you that key for a reason ;)

Alex: Alright love you!

Maggie: Love you too

The last message was sent at 6:45 the clock now read 7:45. Maggie didn’t know when she became this dependent on Alex and her company but damn was she in deep. Maggie then clicked on her conversation with James to see if he wanted to go to the gym with her. He responded almost immediately that he was busy tonight riding around the city. It must be a Guardian night she thought.

What to do? what to do? Maggie contemplated spinning her phone between her index finger and thumb. Why are fidget spinners a thing almost everyone has a phone at this point? She was brought out of her reverie by the big bang theory theme song. She moved to answer her phone knowing it was Alex by the ringtone (she’d set it as a joke only to learn that Alex watched the show religiously).

“Hello,” she said. On the other end of the line, however, Maggie could only hear muffled yelling and what sounded like a struggle. “Hello,” she spoke again. “Al-Alex are you there can you hear me?” Panic rising, she moved to the door quickly. She grabbed her gun and keys, ran down the stairs to her car and was halfway to Kara’s apartment before she remembered to hang up the phone.

* * *

Across town, Lena Luther sat in her office unsure of what to do. She had Friday night’s blocked out for her weekly “appointment” with Kara Danvers. Except for this Friday, Kara texted her changing their plans.

Kara: Hey Sorry for the late notice, but I was wondering if we could reschedule our movie night to tomorrow. Alex texted me and asked if I wanted to go somewhere with her tonight. She didn’t even tell me where. But she said that it was a surprise only happening tonight. If we can’t reschedule though that’s fine I’ll tell Alex that I can’t go tonight.

Lena: That’s perfectly fine Kara. We can do movie night tomorrow. Have fun with your sister. Talk to you later.  
Kara: Ahhh. Thank you so much. I love surprises. I can’t wait until tomorrow though. See you then.

Lena knew she could work, get ahead for next week, but she didn’t want to. With the help of Kara, she’s found the enjoyment of not working around the clock. She decided to pack up and head home for the evening. As she was walking out the door, her phone started spouting Kara’s ringtone, Rhythm in the Stars by Liteyears. She answered wondering if her plans with Alex were canceled.

“Hello,” Her voice hopeful as she continued toward her car. When there was no response she spoke again, “Kara. Hello, are you there?” This time all she heard was the shouting of indiscernible words. She hung up the phone when she got to her car. The only thing she told her driver was to head to Kara Danvers’ apartment.

* * *

Kara peered into the bag her sister handed her. Her eyes Shot open in excitement as she turned toward the bathroom so she could change. She looked back at Alex a question written all over her face. Alex leaned to the side, picked up her bag from the ground and nodded to Kara. Kara turned back around squealing and running into the bathroom, 5 minutes later the Danvers sisters were ready for the evening Alex had planned.

* * *

Maggie knocked on Kara’s door seconds from kicking the door down. She heard the stairwell door open and turned hoping to see her girlfriend and her girlfriends kid sister. Instead, she saw Lean Luther making her way to Kara’s apartment.

“Detective.”

“Ms. Luther.”

“I’m assuming that, because you're standing in the hallway, no one is home right now.” Maggie shook her head a worried look adorning her face. “What brings you here Detective?” Lena pressed on.

“Kara and Alex were doing something tonight but I got a weird phone call with what sounded like screaming in the background. And now I’m just worried. Also, Ms. Luther, please call me Maggie. You’re spending more time with Kara lately and I know you’re coming to the next game night there’s no reason to be this formal among friends ya know?”

“Well, in that case, Maggie, call me Lena. What did the screaming say on your phone call?”

“I couldn’t make out any specific words or anything and it’s probably stupid that I’m this worried but after Alex was abducted a few months ago I can’t seem to calm down. I was contemplating kicking the door in when you got here. What brings you by?”

“Kara and I have a weekly meeting Friday nights where we do anything but work. She asked if we could meet tomorrow instead so she could hang out with Alex, which is of course 100% fine, but as I was heading home I received a call from Kara. It seemed to be a butt dial that sounded worrisome in the background. I decided to come see if everything was ok or not.”

“Looks like we had the same idea.”

“It appears so.”

They were silent for a minute, both glancing down and back at the door. Lena was worried but she could tell that Maggie was well on her way to a panic attack if they didn’t find Alex and Kara soon.

“Hey, I’m sure everything is ok Maggie. They’re probably out watching a movie or something and didn’t realize they called us.”

“You’re right. I’m sure you’re right. I just can’t stop worrying to the point that I’m about to call Winn and ask him to track Alex for me.

“Well, Maggie, if it would make you feel better, I think you should.”

“You don’t think it would be an invasion of privacy?”

“Not when you’re this worried, no.”

Maggie pulled out her phone needing no more convincing. She called Winn ordering him to track Alex no questions asked. A few minutes later Maggie’s phone buzzed with an address.

“Come on I’ll have my driver take us,” Lena said already making her way to the stairwell. Maggie followed behind silently praying that she was simply overreacting.

* * *

 

“oh my gosh Alex, I’m so excited! This is the best thing in the entire world. Do you think we’ll make it? Do you think we’ll actually escape without getting caught?” Kara started hovering she was so eager.

“I think we’ll have a chance if you keep quiet. We don’t want to attract any attention to ourselves. Now come on start looking around the room for anything that could be a clue to get us out of here.”

Kara Walked over to the desk while Alex started searching the paintings and cabinets on the walls. Kara started opening drawers, shuffling through their contents. “Ohh, Alex look! I found wands and the keys.” Kara exclaimed tossing a wand to her eagerly awaiting sister.

Alex took the wand and waved it around like she used to do when she and Kara were kids. She waved in front of a blank portion of the brick walls that surround them. Pointing the wand at the wall she uttered, “Aberto.” To Alex’s and Kara’s surprise, the wall started to open. Alex stared at the opening for a minute before she moved forward. Kara followed close behind. They walked through the whole together. As soon as they crossed the line the wall closed. Instantly Kara shouted Lumos Maxima and she watched delightedly as light erupted from the end of her wand. They walked forward exploring the new surroundings in the game.

Suddenly, screaming and yelling were heard all around them. It startled them both so much that they fell to the ground and unknowingly called the last people they texted. They stood up walking forward again. Kara clutched onto Alex’s shirt in excitement and fear.

Finally, they came to a dead-end. Exasperated, Alex groaned unsure of where to go from there. Kara moved her wand so that she could scour every inch of their surroundings. After a few minutes of searching, Kara found a note scribbled into one of the bricks. It read, “that which we rely on for sight can sometimes hinder our ability to see.”

“What do you think it means Alex? We use our eyes to see so should we close them and listen instead?”

“You can try but I think it means something else. Like what do we rely on most to be able to see clearly? Maybe it’s talking about when it’s hardest to see?”

“Well, it’s hardest to see when it’s dark out so maybe we need to stand in the dark.”

“It’s worth a shot”

“Ok. Nox.” The second the spell was cast which thrust Kara and Alex into darkness. Only they also found that there was a giant crack in the wall illuminated by what must be light from the other side. Alex started running her hands along the wall feeling for any loose bricks. About chest high, she found one and removed it from the wall. She and Kara took turns looking through the hole. They didn’t see anything aside from a giant door. “Alright so how do we get out?” Kara asked the obvious.

“I don’t know.”

Kara and Alex continued to search the wall for more loose bricks. They didn’t find anymore and time was running out. Kara stepped back in thought. “Alex, hang on, I have an idea. Step back.” Alex stepped back and waited. Kara raised her wand and shouted, “bombarda.” Right after an explosion sound erupted around them and the wall swung open allowing them to enter the next room.

As soon as they did they each felt a chill run up their spine. They needed to hurry or they would be caught. The air around them started to drop more and more. The cold didn’t bother Kara but it certainly was making Alex shiver.

They moved toward the door in front of them as Kara took out the key she’s found in the office. She put it in the lock and opened the door just as the lights started flickering. They closed the door right as the lights went out and the timer on the wall hit zero. A second later all of the lights came back on signaling that the game was over. They looked around noticing that they were the only two who made it out “alive.” They walked over to the person who explained the rules to everyone and returned the key.

“Good job you two. No one’s ever found the passage way in the wall before.”

Alex and Kara exited the building faces lit by the biggest proudest smiles anyone’s ever seen. As they stepped off onto the sidewalk, a car abruptly stopped on the curb in front of them. They looked up startled as Maggie and Lena rushed from the car. They stopped the second they saw Alex and Kara standing in front of them.

“Maggie, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?” Alex rushed at the same time Kara squawked, “Lena, what’s going on? What happened.

“Is everything ok? Danvers, you had me worried sick. You called me and all I heard was yelling in the background. It took all the will power I had not to break down Kara’s door.” Maggie answered walking towards Alex.

“I called you? Oh my God Maggie I’m soooooooo sorry. I must have butt dialed you. I didn’t mean to worry you Mags.”

“It’s ok. You’re ok. Right? Wait what was the screaming and yelling then?”

“Oh right…well-um-you see. Kara and I, we were just um…”

Kara decided to put her spluttering sister out of her misery. “Alex and I went to a Harry Potter themed escape room. She bought us Hogwarts robes and everything. See I’m a Hufflepuff and she’s a Slytherin. We had to escape Hogwarts castle before the death eaters and dementors found us.” Kara proudly smoothed out her robes fixing her tie and relishing in the black and gold that she was sporting.

Now that Maggie had calmed down a considerable amount she stepped back taking in the scene before her. Leaving the building was a nice sized group of people dressed like they went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. “Babe why didn’t you just tell me you liked this kinda thing. Especially when it’s Harry Potter themed. That’s so cool. What was it like? What did you have to escape from? What was the scene they set up for you? We should totally do one sometime Danvers. Can you imagine? They’d have to up the difficulty don’t you think.”  
As Maggie and Alex talked about the escape room experience Alex and Kara had, Lena and Kara had a different conversation.

“I’m sorry I worried you. Are you ok? How did you and Maggie end up in your car tonight.”

“it’s ok. I’m fine. I found Maggie waiting outside your door near a panic attack and when she finally got your location from Mr. Schott, I figured it would be safer if my driver brought us to your location instead of Maggie driving recklessly to get here.”

“Thank you for taking care of her and sorry again for the worry we caused. Alex doesn’t really like people finding out she likes these things.”

“I don’t understand why I think it seems pretty cool.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, I’d love to do something like this sometime.”

“Well then, next time we go to one I guess I’ll have to bring you along.”

“I guess you will.” Lena leaned forward capturing Kara’s lips with her own.

Kara pulled back in confusion hearing whispers coming from Alex and Maggie. “You two bet on whether or not Lena and I would get together? Seriously how childish are you? That’s not something you bet on Alex.” Kara shouted exasperatedly. She couldn’t believe her sister would bet on her life like that.

“What it was totally obvious you two liked each other! We just bet on when you guys would realize it.”

“Yeah, little Danvers. We meant no harm just trying to have a little fun until the veil of obliviousness lifted from your minds and the lightbulb finally clicked. And Danvers you have no room to talk when it comes to obvious attraction between two people.”

“Excuse me, Sawyer. You were the one who ignored your feelings for me by refusing to go out with me.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Well then why don’t you take me home and remind me of the error of my ways in the beginning?”

“I think I will”

“Good.”

“Just one second.”

“Fine”

Alex walked over to Kara. “Thanks for nerding out with me tonight. There’s a different one in a couple weeks. Just a heads up.”

“Ooooo goody. Maybe next time we can bring those two?”

“I don’t know, I have a reputation to uphold you know.”

“Your reputation was shattered on our second date Danvers, now come on let’s go.

“Are you good with getting a ride back with Lena?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Cool. And hey I thought Hufflepuffs’ were supposed to be patient. You were pretty pushy in there.”

“Yeah well, I thought Slytherins’ prided themselves on cleverness. Who figured out we had to use bombarda to blow the wall up. That’s right ME a HUFFLEPUFF.”

“I was trying to find a way to get out without making so much noise if you must know.”

“Yeah uh-huh whatever you need to tell yourself.”

Alex responded by sticking out her tongue at her sister.

“Come on nerds. Some of us want to go home and have sex.”

“Bye Alex, Love you.”

“Bye Kara, love you too.”

A couple weeks later National City found all four of these major nerds dressed in their best wizards outfits, trapped in a room looking for an escape.


	2. Double Date CHAPTER MOVED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now its own story because I'm superstitious as all get out

I couldn't stand having only 13 works (13 is an unlucky number y'all) so I moved the chapter here:

 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/11977536 

 

sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
